


白色狂潮番外三-乳腺按摩

by yuangugu



Category: White - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 白色狂潮
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuangugu/pseuds/yuangugu
Summary: （哇，我知道这个标题特别雷人OTZ）胎儿第四个月时，法医和小医生就要不要母乳喂养的问题，展开了热烈的学术研讨。





	白色狂潮番外三-乳腺按摩

小医生表示，虽然你有子宫能受孕能孕育BB，但身体的骨骼肌肉成年已久，大部分器官发育为成熟男子的状态，之前第一胎时也没能开出奶口，这次就算辛苦尝试后也不一定能有乳汁，并端过果盘递给法医。

法医插起一块哈密瓜放进嘴里，咽下后表示，第一个孩子是我对不起他，但第二个既然决定要，就要尽量好好抚养他长大，母乳喂养是政府号召，有利婴儿健康均衡的成长发育。只要有可能我们都应该试一试。

小医生考虑了会，叹口气说好吧，过程可能会有些繁琐。

当晚小医生就制定了整套计划方案，法医吃过一段时间的滋补汤水，又用针通过乳道后，还是没有。小医生研究后认为法医胸肌太紧，可多按摩让乳腺畅通，坚持一段时间后应该有用。

除了手指按摩胸部和乳晕外，模拟婴儿吮吸的力度直接用嘴吸也不失为好方法。---来自催奶师的建议。

小医生：……

小医生放下电话，默默地去洗手间洗了把脸。

小医生做好准备，又吞了几颗下火的中药，拿齐备物品出厅时，法医已经坐在治疗椅上，正在解衬衣纽扣。看到他，点点头，示意他快过来。

法医上身成四十五℃躺在治疗椅上，身边是一脸认真的小医生。他看着ipad视频手指触摸着法医胸口试探穴位，并按教程的方法挤压着揉了两下。碰没几下，法医乳尖酥麻，就有了反应，他颇不自在地握紧拳头，咬着嘴唇，一张秀气的小圆脸满脸都写着欲求不满。

小医生即刻发现到，为避免尴尬迅速摘下眼镜，转身站到法医头后方。若不正面相对，法医哥哥感觉应该会好点。

小医生双手掌握住法医胸乳，从后研究揉捏的姿势，一会拇指挤按住乳头打圈，一会手掌覆盖按摩整个胸口，从周围往乳中挤压。

那张秀气的脸就在他眼前晃，熟悉的爱抚催热皮肤，法医一想到那掌心摩擦阴茎和手指在他体内进出时带来的绵密快慰，便由里到外燥奋起来。他浑身被搓动时带动上身晃动，那力度不由得让他想起更多身体的激情碰撞，法医索性侧偏头闭上眼睛，心想要怎样才能无动于衷按捺得住。

小医生按摩了大约十分钟，他预计已到一半，正要停下略做休息，法医一把抓住他手腕，另一只手扣住他脑袋把他自头顶拽下来，扯着就是一通狂亲。小医生还捏着他的胸，不知觉加大力道，留下刺激的显眼红痕。他被法医拉扯着倒对接吻，原本一副实事求是目无表情的科研宅神态，此时被突然堵嘴亲到瞪大眼睛的惊慌失措在法医眼里也是特别可爱了。

法医终于放开他，袒露出指痕明显的胸口不断起伏，微张着小嘴气喘吁吁，红晕上脸，下面已经硬了。他一手搭着椅扶，侧身面向小医生，强势又带点娇嗔地对他扬扬眉：小宝贝，你挑起的火……法医咬着嘴唇微眯起眼，做出性感的表情挑逗小医生，继续道：可要负责引水扑灭啊。

小医生眼神动了动，有点不好意思转去看其他地方，啊，哦的含糊应了声。

小医生走去另一头，给法医脱裤子，法医极其自然享受他的服务，顺便就把一双修长笔直大长腿架在椅子左右扶手上，姿态无比坦荡。

疗程开始小医生做足了思想和身体的准备，并认真敬业一心一意完成按摩，身体虽免不了有感觉倒并没有完全硬起。但法医都打开了腿，他只好拉开拉链，温热的鸡鸡蹭着法医结实敏感的大腿根边俯身亲他，法医沉迷亲吻，抓紧小医生手臂，感觉到大腿根部磨蹭的肉器，逐渐发热硬挺，他渴望着被插入的快感，禁不住腿根微微颤抖，前穴也分泌出湿液，湿滑一片。法医被蹭得内里酥痒难耐，想要夹腿，却合不拢了，只能内侧蹭着小医生的腰上下滑动。他欲求不满地持续被小医生亲着摸着，晃动腰主动往他胯下顶。努力让他的大鸡鸡，碰到自己腿间深处已经充分润泽饥渴到不行的浪穴。

考虑到性兴奋期间的乳腺按摩可能有扩张血管进一步加速疏通的作用，小医生即使已经勃起却依然没有插入的心思，看起来定力十足。他被法医夹在双腿之间撩蹭，边继续揉搓他挺立发红的胸部，捏抓住一边不时以嘴唇辅助，含住乳头由轻到重地吮吸。

法医大开着双腿，脚尖被吸吮到微微蜷缩，他扭腰提臀，不住把他湿漉漉饥渴的小穴，往小医生热乎乎硬帮帮的鸡鸡上蹭。都这样了，小医生却还没有插入的行动，忍不住了的法医大手一把拧起他衣领，气呼呼得喘息命令说快来上我！一双迷人的腿就直接缠上去，在他腰背后交叠。

小医生眨了眨眼睛，像是安抚他亟不可待的爱侣，凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇。他表现得极为听话顺从，但动作却不迅捷，他按部就班，先摸了摸法医微凸的小腹，确定胎位的安定，然后像是故意挑逗一般，他手握住大鸡鸡，用发烫的龟头在法医腿间慢慢来回滑挤摩擦，蹭得法医腰软绵颤，不住呻吟。终于抵在法医哥哥的穴肉，一点点被慢慢插入时，法医哥哥刺激得浑身紧绷亢奋，后腰都微微悬空，忍不住手往后耙了一把汗湿的额发，看在小医生眼里，真是无敌性感。

被一次次插入深处，又满又烫地碾磨时，内壁痉挛，爽到不行，法医叫得又亢又浪，在椅子上忘形扭动。被小医生一口咬住乳头狠狠吮吸时，仿佛体内灵魂也要被吸走了，下体一阵热涌如潮，滑腻的x液把小医生下身都打湿了。

法医略为低头便看到起伏的胸膛两颗乳头被吸到胀大艳红，梅子似的了，仿佛再一用力就要吮破，但一被小医生舌尖抵抿着继续含进嘴里吸吮的快感异常强烈，像是有什么东西即将喷涌而出。法医挺高胸膛，下体也喜悦地不住收缩缠住小医生，用身体告诉他自己的全副快意和畅爽享受。

法医的亢奋把小医生也撩起来，越发大力干得他爽到眼泪都出来，意识模糊被小医生插射在椅子上。他腿还大开着微微晃动，模模糊糊里看到小医生拔了出来，法医还不舍得下意识夹紧他的肉棒挽留呢。小医生轻喘了声，看他那一脸欲色满足恍惚眼睛雾气氤氲的双性情人一眼，轻轻拍了拍他的大腿根示意，并重新插入他下面另一个还没有爽透的小洞里。

法医哥哥衬衣敞开，下体一丝不挂，肌骨匀称修长的大长腿展示一般得高高挂起，被操到腿间一塌糊涂。他肌肤水汪汪红彤彤的，整个人都爽透了，身体透着潮湿的热气瘫软在治疗椅上，被小医生搂着软绵绵的腰慢慢亲吻，有时候是脸颊嘴唇下巴，有时候是颈侧喉结和胸口，就算是再穿回衬衣也遮不住的露骨情欲痕迹，他也不想去抵挡分毫。

他被缓慢插着后面，不一会就磨得腰身发软，手脚发麻，他的小医生总是那么清楚如何用精准的前列腺刺激让他彻底软化得失去理智沉迷欢爱，他被越捣弄越腻软，啪嗒啪嗒，结合处像是被捣化的年糕，还粘哒哒得渴求着他不放，不住拽取这甜蜜舒爽的温存。

等到小医生再发力的时候，法医只会含着眼泪忘我得喘息呻吟了，全部的感觉都集中在下体结合的地方，脑子都要烧起来。被小医生一股股得射精在体内，浇撒在他抽搐敏感的内里时，法医搂住他的小医生哆嗦着啃咬他可爱的嘴不放，舌头翻搅，吞咽他的津液，享受被他彻底浇灌的彻爽。

完事后，法医嗓子有些哑了，小医生整好衣服就给他泡柠檬蜂蜜水。

法医扶着扶手站起来，高挑纤长的身体靠着墙边喝了几口，抬眼看到小医生正准备清洁治疗椅，软绵绵地抬抬手叫他过来。细长的手指勾起小医生下巴低头喂他几口，又舔舔他嘴角，沙哑色气的嗓音伴随着柔柔的浅笑，抵住他额头说，谢谢。


End file.
